Plastic accumulating in our oceans, on land and on our beaches has become a global crisis and a major problem affecting the ecology and our environment. Billions of pounds of plastic can be found in swirling convergences that make up a large percentage of the world's ocean surface. As Humans we do not seem to care about it nor are we taking any measures to curtail them. Microplastics are seen everywhere from the water we drink to the food we eat.
One of the many sources of such pollution is from plastic toothbrushes which end up primarily in the landfills and also in various sources of our water supply. Although it is a small contributor to the overall problem, it is nevertheless significant because, inter alia, dental guidelines typically recommend changing a toothbrush every three months or whenever we see the bristles swaying away from each other. In the U.S., there are 320 million people—if those 320 million people change their toothbrush every three months, that amounts to a massive 1.28 billion toothbrushes ending up in our landfills each and every year. Now when we factor in the entire world population, it becomes truly enormous and the scale becomes very clear.